


[ARTWORK] Sweet Dreams Of Mistletoe

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art for Sweet Dreams Of Mistletoe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Merthur Happiness, magic mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: Artwork to go along withSweet Dreams of Mistletoe, a canon-compliant story I wrote forWinterKnights 2016, in answer to the prompt of:  "Magic Mistletoe takes over Camelot Castle".





	[ARTWORK] Sweet Dreams Of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams of Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909749) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



The artwork gives away the ending of the story, if you haven't read it.

So I'll just put a bit of whitespace before it.

;)

.....

....

...

..

.

**Excerpt from the story:**

_Arthur touched Merlin's face, reverent as a lover. “Merlin,” he said, the word almost lost in the hissing of the wind through the leaves._

_Merlin's expression transformed, pure bliss lighting his features. "Arthur,” he said, his voice breaking on the name._

_Gaius watched in astonishment as golden magic rained down from the plants, sliding down Merlin and Arthur's bodies like water, before spilling in sparkling waterfalls to the floor._

_Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s back, pulling him close. Merlin moved to him eagerly, gazing in perfect adoration at his king._

_“Yours,” Merlin said to Arthur, his voice echoing in the thunder._

_“Yours,” Arthur said in reply, the word reverberating through the castle stones._

**Author's Note:**

> Story Link: [Sweet Dreams of Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909749)


End file.
